The Princess of Azarath
by Ravens Evil Twin
Summary: When Raven meets the fairy princess of Azarath, she realizes her father is pretty mild compared to the king. Can the Teen Titans (and Princess Vera) save Azarath from being destroyed by its own ruler? RaeXR, BBXPrinV please R
1. Introduction

This is just an introduction, so don't say it sucks, please. More should be up either now, or soon. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to them. All I own is Princess Vera.

* * *

The girl lay dreaming on the floor. She shivered, turning over and thinking to herself "Why did I have to sleep in the dungeon again?"

"Wait...I wasn't supposed to..."

"I was supposed to leave!!"

The girl woke up with a start, grabbing her scepter out of the closet sprinting towards an open window. Right when she was going to hit the wall, she jumped out the window and started to soar.

"Wow," the girl thought. "And I'm not even levitating!"

She flew for several miles before realizing she was still in the same realm.

"Duh!!" she thought. "I need to teleport. Otherwise I'll get caught for sure."

So she centered her energy, muttered three words and was gone in a blast of black energy.

"Wow that took a lot out of me..." she said woozily, and passed out.

Right in the middle of the Teen Titan's living room.

* * *

Raven yawned as she turned the corner into the living room. She hadn't gotten much sleep, considering she had been up reading till two o'clock in the morning. She plunked herself down on the couch, slamming her feet down onto the floor.

**"OUCH!!"**

**"AHHH!!"**

**BANG!!**

Robin came bounding out of the kitchen, screaming "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON HERE!!" holding a frying pan (and two eggs).

"The floor screamed." Said Raven, regaining her monotone voice.

"Yeah, well, if you had looked were you were putting your feet, maybe I wouldn't have screamed, or blown up that painting on the wall." said a pretty blonde head as it lifted itself off the floor. "Now would you please let me get some sleep!! It's been a very, very long night." And the blonde head put itself on the floor again.

Robin and Raven exchanged glances, then Raven put her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder and said "Excuse me, but who are you and how did you get into our living room?"


	2. A smile to remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Princess Vera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me?" the girl said, standing up. "I'm Vera, Princess of Azarath. And I teleported here, by accident. My emotions have been playing tricks on me."

"You're the Princess of Azarath?!?!" Raven exclaimed in disbelief.

"Cha, I am. Do you think I would teleport out of Azarath otherwise?"

"Why did you teleport, by the way?"

"Do you not know anything? My father was very mad at me for using my fairy powers, for having blonde hair, for showing emotion...So he started beating me and commanded me to get out. So here I am." explained Vera.

"Wait...you're a fairy?" asked Raven in disbelief.

"Yes, my dear. I'll transform for you if you like. Then my emotions won't be able to get the better of me" And with that, Vera transformed into a beautiful 'fairy with fluttering wings and a scepter'.

"Wow." Said Robin and Raven in unison.

"Hey every-WOAH!" shouted BB as he saw the shimmering fairy in the living room. "OK...why is there a girl in our living room and why does she have wings?" he asked.

"Sit down. You're making a fool of yourself." Said Vera as she sent some of her magic to carry him to the couch.

"Would you like some herbal tea, guys...and Vera?" asked Raven as she scuttled of to the couch.

"Yes" came the reply from BB and Rob. And from Vera..."Hot Chocolate please, I have enough 'herbal tea' at home. By the way, can I stay here for a few days? I need to stay somewhere while my Dad cools down."

"Yeah." Said Robin.

"Sure." Said BB, dreamily. "You're way less creepy than Raven. Are Azarathians like you, or Rae?"

slap

"Ouch! Man, why'd ya do that?" exclaimed BB.

"I agree with Robin. Raven's not creepy. She's just misunderstood. See, everyone hides their emotions 'cause they might blow something up. Naturally, it's not her fault."

"Yeah. Not my fault."

And Raven slowly walked back to her room.

creak

"Raven? Are you OK?"

"Go away. I just want to be alone."

Raven was lying on her bed, obviously distraught. She knew no one liked her. Even though Robin & Vera had defended her, everyone thought Starfire was prettier that her, and Terra was more pleasant to be with than her.

'I bet they would replace me if they could.' she thought.

"Listen, Raven, I wanted to apologize." said Robin.

"For what?" she replied, dripping with sarcasm. "YOU defended me."

"I wanted to apologize on BB actions. He was really rude. And plus, you aren't creepy."

She lifted her head off her pillow and saw Robin smiling at her from the doorway, looking like an angel with light streaming out from behind him.

"And more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen." he whispered inaudibly.

Reviews:

twobirdslover: Yes, sorry for not pointing that out sooner. It will also be BB/PrincessV. Thanx for reviewing!!

Everyone please R&R!!


	3. Trusting Cy and Princess V

I OWN NOTHING LEAVE ME ALONE

(cept Prncess Vera)

PS: "blah" is speech, 'blah' is thought

_**Combat Practice the Next Day**_

"This is your combat practice?" asked Princess V.

"Yeah, why?" replied Robin.

"Ugh, it's so low-tech. You guys HAVE to get out to other dimensions more."

'I wonder what that smile meant.'

BANG

'Could it be-nah'

BANG

'It could be'

BANG

'I HOPE it is. NO RAVEN!! You cannot think like that!! You'll blow up something!'

She turned around and saw the living room with the melted couch, exploded light, and ruined boom-box.

"Ohhh...Guess I already did..."

"Hey Ra-a-a-a-WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIVIN' ROOM!!" screamed Cy.

"Guess my emotions have been running wild...tehe?" she said while blushing.

'Hey-Cy's my best bud-I'll go to him for advice!'

"Cy, can I talk to you about something?"

"Why, sure Ra-a-a-a-VEN!!!" he replied as she pulled him by the arm and whipped him into her room.

"Great," she said. "Now listen, because I don't know what this means..."

So she told him of Robin's smile.

"What should I do?"

"Uhhh...I'm not good with girl stuff, but I think you should ask Vera."

"Really? I don't know...I'm endangering myself just talking to you."

"No you weren't, and you won't endanger yourself by telling me what's going on either. I've solved many Azarathian problems, you know." said a floating Princess V. "And MAN!! Your Obstacle course is EASY!!!"

"OK, I'll tell you, but only if Cy promises to stay."

"Sure Rae, whatever you want."

So she told Princess V of Robin's smile.


End file.
